Bearing chamber pressurization is often provided in gas turbine engines in order to improve the air-oil sealing provided by the seals for the bearing chamber, and thereby enhance the ability to prevent oil from leaking from the bearing chamber. Some leakage may occur in some instances, and in these instances, it is preferable to direct the leakage in a manner which has the minimum adverse impact on the engine and its operation. In bearings located adjacent the compressor, for example, it is desirable to minimize the oil which leaks into bleed air systems, to thereby minimize the possibility of aircraft cabin bleed air contamination with oil. Various pressurization systems are known, but improvements to the weight, cost and size thereof are always desired, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved pressurization system.